Bergamo the Crusher vs. Goku! Whose Strength Reaches the Wild Blue Yonder?
" |TitleImage = |Japanese title = 潰しのベルガモVS孫悟空! 青天井の強さはどっちだ!? |Rōmaji title = Tsubushi no Berugamo VS Son Gokū! Aotenjō no tsuyosa wa dotchida!? |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 81 |Saga = Universe Survival Saga |Manga = |Airdate = March 5, 2017 |Previous = Awaken Your Sleeping Battle Spirit! Son Gohan's Fight!! |Next = Never Forgive Son Goku! Toppo the Warrior of Justice Intrudes! }} "Crusher Bergamo vs. Son Goku! Which Has Sky-High Strength?!" (潰しのベルガモVS孫悟空! 青天井の強さはどっちだ!?, Tsubushi no Berugamo VS Son Gokū! Aotenjō no tsuyosa wa dotchida!?) is the eighty-first episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is March 5, 2017. Summary The third match of the Zen Exhibition Match between Goku and Bergamo is about to begin. The gods of each universe all discuss their potential fates if they are defeated in the Tournament of Power. Goku suggests that he and Bergamo go all-out since their fight will not have any universes destroyed. Bergamo tells Goku to shut his mouth, and announces his name to every god in attendance. Bergamo points out that Zen-Oh gave his Universe 9 the lowest mortal level, but he points to Goku, accusing the Saiyan of having a much lower mortal level due to him creating the idea of the Tournament of Power, and without it every universe could have lived in peace. Bergamo takes it upon himself to crush Goku, calling him the enemy of every universe. Bergamo then bows down to Zen-Oh, politely asking him to rescind his rule of erasing the defeated universes once he has defeated Goku. The Universe 9 spectators are proud of Bergamo's smooth way of talking, and Beerus and Whis realize that Bergamo is trying to name Goku the villain; Whis also points out the animosity towards Goku is increasing. While many gods agree with Bergamo, Goku points out to Bergamo that he doesn't care about being the villain to every universe, saying as long as he is on the edge he can fight to the fullest. Zen-Oh agrees with Bergamo's proposal, and the rule is set: if Universe 9 wins, the rule of erasing every defeated universe will be scrapped. However, Grand Priest tells Goku that if he holds back because he doesn't want to be erased, Zen-Oh will immediately destroy every universe. Goku agrees and says he already planned to go full force. Khai and Belmod of Universe 11 ask Toppo how he views Goku, and Toppo wants to wait until Goku fights seriously. While Champa boos Goku, the Supreme Kais of different universes ask him who Goku is, wondering why he acts so casually in front of Zen-Oh and Helles asks why the Grand Priest and Zen-oh would overlook his behavior. Champa answers that Goku's limit seems to be unfathomable, also pointing out Universes 1, 5, 8 and 12's nonchalant attitudes due to being exempt from the Tournament because of their high mortal levels. The match finally begins. Goku and Bergamo start exchanging blows, feeling each other out. Bergamo then purposefully leaves himself defenseless, telling Goku to hit him so he can show him why they call him "Bergamo the Crusher". Goku obliges, and lands a number of blows on him. Bergamo then suddenly glows and grows larger and stronger, knocking Goku back with a punch. Goku keeps attacking him, and Bergamo keeps growing, telling him to keep attacking. Gohan tells Goku to be careful, pointing out that Bergamo is using his power against him. Rou of Universe 9 loudly exclaims Bergamo's ability: the more he is hit, the more he grows and the stronger he becomes, calling his strength "truly limitless". Goku is excited at this, and becomes a Super Saiyan. Goku keeps attacking, and Bergamo steals more of his power. Bergamo eventually becomes gigantic in size, and Goku uses his speed to constantly land hits on him. While Bergamo grows bigger and bigger, Goku seems to be smiling. Goku taunts Bergamo, saying the bigger he grows, the more blind spots he gains. Mr. Satan grows worried that Goku is just giving him power, and Gohan points out that Goku is making him stronger on purpose because he gets excited when he fights stronger opponents. Bergamo soon grows so large that the ring under him is beginning to crack from his steps. Goku asks if he can still get stronger, becoming a Super Saiyan Blue. The gods are shocked that Goku can clad himself in godly ki, and Zen-Oh tells Future Zen-Oh that this is Super Saiyan Blue. Goku offers to power up even more, using the Kaio-ken. Bergamo also powers up while Goku charges a 10x God Kamehameha. Bergamo uses his special attack, Wolfgang Penetrator, clashing with Goku's Kamehameha. Goku uses his full power to push the attack back and hit Bergamo, defeating him instead of powering him up further. Grand Priest announces Universe 7 as the victors of the Zen Exhibition Match. Goku tells Zen-Oh that he didn't hold back, and they are very happy and impressed with his match. While Basil and Lavender help their brother up, Bergamo promises Goku that every universe will come after him. Goku announces to every god to come at him with their strongest warriors, and that he will beat them all. Grand Priest asks Future Zen-Oh what he thinks, and the two Zen-Oh are very impressed with the matches and they are excited for the tournament. While Grand Priest says the Zen Exhibition Match is a success, he announces the rules for the Tournament of Power: it will be a survival match and victory is gained by knocking opponents off of the ring. The use of weapons, killing opponents, and using Flight is prohibited in the tournament. Also, the time limit for the match will be 100 takks; Whis explains that this is about 48 minutes in normal language. When Whis exclaims this time may be too long for matches, Grand Priest further announces that since the ring will also be huge, the tournament will have all 80 participants from the 8 universes participating all in the ring at once, and the universe with the most survivors will win; also if there is a single survivor, that universe will win. The Universe 7 group discuss that power alone won't be enough and tactics and teamwork will be important; teamwork not being Goku's forte. Goku comments that he should be fine since he has Gohan. Toppo suddenly jumps to the ring and confronts Goku, wanting to talk to him. He then introduces himself as the leader of the Pride Troopers of Universe 11, taking off his cloak and revealing his husky appearance. Toppo then challenges Goku to a fight. Goku accepts, saying with Bergamo he wasn't satisfied enough. Toppo calls Goku evil, and that his fists will bring ruin upon all evil. Battles *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Bergamo (Base/Power-absorbed Giant Form) Trivia Animation Staff * Script -''' Atsuhiro Tomioka * '''Storyboard - Masanori Sato * Episode Director - '''Masanori Sato * '''Animation Supervisor '-' Joey Calangian, Noel Año-Nuevo & Masahiro Shimanuki * Key Animators - '''Futoshi Higashide, Yoshitaka Yashima, Yukihiro Kitano, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Masahiro Shimanuki, Yoshitaka Kato, Erisa Tomita, Yumiko Tomiki, TAP * '''2nd Key Animators - '''Takeo '''Ide, Miyuki Yokoyama, Yeong-chaek Tu, Tomoko Sato, A-Line Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga